


I've Never Felt So... Helpless

by Fuckmylife



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Dating, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmylife/pseuds/Fuckmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay worries about telling Carlos he loves him. (If only he knew that he has nothing to worry about)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Felt So... Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Hamilton's Helpless

Jay can't do it anymore.  He has to get this off of his chest. Three words,  that's it.  He can say them.  Yes,  he can say them.  

He glances up at Carlos and opens his mouth to speak with full intent of confessing-

No,  no,  nevermind. He can't.  No fucking way will he say them. The risks! Carlos could say he doesn't feel the same way,  he could break up with him,  he could tell him there's someone else, he could hate him...

Alright,  so that's a bit of a stretch.  He knows it is.  He's just so damn worried.  He doesn't want the relationship to fall apart, it's the best thing he has. He can't lose it.

But it's getting harder to keep his feelings at bay and shut down his emotions, he's been doing it for so fucking long. Years, in fact.  For years,  he's held words of love captive in the fibers of his being.  He's loved Carlos since before they started dating,  before Auradon even, when they were just two villains trapped on an island with no escape. He fell in love with the brilliant and kind young boy, but was helpless with what to do about it. The Isle's never been the place for affection,  nor the place for endearment. Any love felt there must be kept hidden for the sake of decorum.  

He doesn't have any excuses here,  not in Auradon where people are free to love whoever/whatever they wish whether that be beasts,  aliens,  snowmen,  etc.  

Still, the effects of living on the Isle continue to make him struggle every day. It's sometimes difficult to show Carlos his feelings. Sometimes it's so difficult that... he doesn't show them. 

Now, he's bubbling up with the desire to tell Carlos his devotion,  he's sure if he denies the instinct just one more time he'll explode like a volcano. Hell,  worse than that- like a _boom._   

He desperately wants to tell Carlos but the words are sticking in his throat.  The desire is running free amongst his body and mind,  torturing him. He... He can't say the words. He is trying so hard to get them out, he _wants_ to get them through his teeth and out of his mouth.

He just _can't._

Why can't he? Why can't he confess his love? 

It shouldn't be this difficult.

Carlos looks stunning sitting across from him.  His mouth is as gorgeous as always,  nibbling on chocolate,  the piece slipping in and out of his mouth everytime he takes a bite. His eyes are literally bright enough to compete against the stars, the brown orbs flit across the area as he takes in the sight of everything.  

Carlos deserves to be told.  He should know that Jay's in love with him.  Jay needs to tell-

"Jay?" Carlos's soft voice breaks the silence and gives Jay a chance to focus on something else.  

He clears his throat,  unsure if he'll be able to speak, "Yeah?"  The word sounds dry, even to him.  

The younger teen looks down,  his eyes focus on Jay's stomach as a resting point.  A gust of breath is taken in before he finally talks,  "I know we don't usually talk about our _feelings_  and emotions and all of that but I think we should start." 

Jay gulps, "Alright". He doesn't trust himself to say anything more than that.  

Carlos looks quite shocked,  his eyes growing wide while taking in Jay's response. He must not have thought he'd say yes.  "Really? Wow,  I-" 

 

"I love you."

 

Holy fucking hell.  He said it.  He said the three words.  He told Carlos he loves him! He-

 

"I love you, too."

 

Jay can't help but laugh, he's _relieved_ and full of  _bliss. And he's in love._

Jay surges forward, meshes his lips with Carlos's and kisses him within an inch of his life. The kiss is passionate and needy in the best way, their mouths coming together and sliding against one another forcefully. Jay thrusts his tongue in, savoring the taste of Carlos and chocolate. His tongue teases and flicks at Carlos's bottom lip which makes the young teen moan. The heavenly sound causes Jay to smirk like always, it pleasures him to hear those things come from his boyfriend. Jay tugs Carlos's lip between his teeth for a moment then lets it go before soothing it with his tongue. 

Carlos grips onto Jay's shirt with one hand while the other slips into the long dark locks to tug and pull at the strands. Now it's Jay's turn to moan. 

They pull away for breath. Carlos opens his eyes and stares deeply into Jay's, becomes lost in them. He closes them when Jay tilts his head into the crook of Carlos's neck and places his mouth on the beautiful skin there. He sucks and nips and licks at it, Carlos groaning each time. 

Jay lifts his head to check his mark and is thoroughly satisfied. The blemish stands out against the pale skin, just as it should. He loves how prominent it is, how people will know that Carlos belongs to someone. 

He wraps his head around that fact. Carlos and he are dating. They're in love. 

This is everything he's ever wanted.

 

"I've loved you for a long time."

 

Carlos once again breaks the silence and tears Jay out of his thoughts. 

 

"So have I."

 

Carlos is surprised about this, too. "Really?" 

Jay chuckles, "Since the Isle." 

 

"Me, too." 

 

Jay's eyes brighten at this while Carlos grows shyer. He's spent all his courage away on this date but it's okay because Jay has enough for the both of them. 

Jay kisses Carlos again and again and again. Each time he does, he says, "I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more for this fandom??? Please, tell me what you thought!


End file.
